


Sweet

by Just_All_Random



Series: I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and that one whoops, gyuhao is honestly so cute, hey alexa can I plz die, how could I forget that tag??, i couldn't NOT put in fluff somewhere in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: In which Minghao acts sweet with hooded eyelids over clouded eyes that contrast with his pastel ensemble. And Mingyu is dead as a result.[formerly titled Sweet Surprise]





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting too much smut someone please stop me. I'm posting this on a whim before I actually change my mind and never post this.
> 
> Idk how many times I've reviewed and revised this fic in terms of tenses because damn I just found out how big of a problem I have with them, and thanks to Exoflexo for pointing that out, I am able to fic and improve on them. This is to you, I guess ^^
> 
> enjoy :)

 

His eyes were hazy, clouded with lust and a hint of mischief. His lips were a dusty shade of pink, slightly puffy and wet from the amount of times he licked and bit his lips. His limbs were splayed out all over the bed, showcasing certain parts of himself. He'd roll onto his stomach, making sure the tight shorts defined his ass while he stares back at his boyfriend, playfully giggling.

Mingyu was dead on the scene. When Minghao said he had a surprise for him in the bedroom, he was not expecting this. His boyfriend was dressed in an oversized, pink pastel graphic tee and blue booty shorts that managed to define his flat ass. At a closer inspection, Mingyu spotted a lace pink choker with a small heart charm, and something about his expression seemed to twinkle in innocent mischief, despite the lustful gaze.

"What is this?" Mingyu gaped when Minghao rolled onto his back, spreading his legs for his boyfriend to see the tight bulging area in his shorts. Mingyu laid his hand over the bulge, softly stroking it. Minghao whined, hand wrapping around his boyfriend's wrist to make him stop.

"It's your surprise," Minghao said. Mingyu chuckled lowly, caging Minghao's body under his own after regaining his composure. He swooped in for the kiss, and another, swiping his tongue over the other's lips. He nibbled his bottom lip, slotting his tongue passed Minghao's lips when there was an opening. He swallowed the younger's moans, clawing his lithe thigh with dull finger nails. He groaned when Minghao bucked his hips against his crotch.

They finally pull away, Minghao's lips puffy and glossy with spit. He wore a playful smirk, arms draped on Mingyu's shoulders and legs wrapping around his hips.

"Do you like it?" Minghao asked, tilting up for a quick peck. The taller ran his hand down Minghao's side, slipping under his shirt to play with his nipples. The latter softly gasped, unconsciously kicking his leg out and bucking his hips against his boyfriend, who groaned to the contact.

"I love it, babe," Mingyu answered, placing a soft kiss below Minghao's jaw, slowly descending to his exposed collarbone and passing the choker. He sucks on the skin, making sure he left his mark on him. Pulling away, he took the choker's heart charm into his fingers. "Where did you get all this stuff anyways?"

"The choker was from Amazon, but everything else I bought myself," Minghao giggled.

"You're confidence blows my mind," Mingyu laughed, chastely pecking Minghao's lips.

"Okay, yeah, I blow your mind," Minghao rolled his eyes. His hand trailed down Mingyu's torso, stopping at his crotch to grope the area. The latter groaned, hanging his head low in pleasure. "I can blow you too," he whispered suggestively into his boyfriend's ear. Mingyu raised an eyebrow, looking down at Minghao. The younger blew at his face, giggling all too fondly when Mingyu groaned in exasperation.

"I hate you, you know that," Mingyu pinched Minghao's nipple. The latter jolted and whined.

"Don't do that!" The younger pouted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand through his shirt. Mingyu only laughed, quieting the younger with a kiss that held a different air. Even though he usually dominated Minghao, the air held a whole new kind of dominance, like Mingyu owned him and was going to do whatever he wanted with him. And Minghao thrived for it.

Mingyu rolled his hips against Minghao's ass, swallowing all his moans. He swiped his thumb over the younger's nipple, tweaking with it, but not pinching it. His hand trailed downwards, sensually pressing his fingertips against Minghao's side until he reached the hem of the soft, pastel shirt. He slid it up his boyfriend's torso, over his head and thrown off the bed. He immediately attacked his bare chest, replacing the hickeys that faded away from previous times.

Minghao squirmed, hands carding through Mingyu's hair. Nails scraped his thigh and fingers prodded the hem of his shorts. He giggled when Mingyu licked a stripe all the way down from his navel to his shorts. He hooked his fingers around the waistband and tugged. He pulled it down to Minghao's knees before his jaw dropped at the sight of soft, pink lace panties hugging his dick.

If Mingyu hadn't died already, he was officially dead.

A primal deep growl resonated in his chest; Minghao moaned in response because, damn, that was the hottest thing he's seen his boyfriend do. He gasped when Mingyu kissed the bulge in his panties, catching a glimpse of how dark and lust-ridden his eyes were. Minghao can already tell that tonight was going to be a good night.

"I really don't wanna ruin these," Mingyu admitted, sliding a finger across the lace.

"Please don't, I paid, like, twenty dollars on this."

"You're lucky I really like how these look on you."

Hooking his thumbs into the panties, Mingyu dragged them down his thighs, leaving it on his knees where the shorts were. He leaned down to kiss the rim of Minghao's asshole, eliciting a sweet whimper he could listen to all day. He ordered him on his hands and knees, to which Minghao quickly obeyed. Mingyu spread out his cheeks, licking a stripe up the rim.

"M-Mingyu!" Minghao whined, hips squirming under Mingyu's fingers.

Mingyu inserted a finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva. Prodding at the entrance, he finally pushed passed the ring of muscle with two fingers. Sparks began to fly within Minghao, up his spine and spreading out from his chest. There was a slight burning pain from the immediate two fingers, but Minghao decided to look past that. He moaned when Mingyu scissored his fingers, steadily going in and out, never changing the pace. He curled his fingers against his walls, making sure to bring out the whimpers.

That was all they were doing for a while — basic stretching and adding one finger at a time. Minghao was beginning to feel impatient once the fourth finger was inside him. He was about to express this to Mingyu, but he pulled his fingers out before he could. Excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach, waiting for the sound of clothes to be hastily taken off. But instead, his legs are lifted up and placed on Mingyu's shoulders, ass presented to the latter.

"Gyu, what're you—" Minghao interrupted himself with a loud moan, Mingyu slowly licking his way inside him. "Oh my..." He trailed off in a mewl. Mingyu was eating him out, and that was even hotter than the primal growl.

His moans became more broken and higher pitched by the minute, a clear whine escaping his lips when Mingyu wrapped his fingers around Minghao's leaking cock. The latter panted, reaching out to grab the pillow above his head. Mingyu flicked his wrist, swiping his thumb over the slit to gather the precome. He hugged the pillow tightly, finding it more comforting than the sheets below him.

Mingyu's tongue roamed around inside Minghao, sometimes pulling out to lick his rim. He fondled his balls, biting his inner thigh to leave a purple mark. The younger moaned, high pitched and occasionally muffled whenever he buried his face into the pillow in his arms. Mingyu smirked as he kissed his boyfriend's hole admiringly, tongue delving into Minghao's loose walls. His cute noises rang beautifully in Mingyu's ears and he sucked on his hole, the noises getting louder.

"I'm gonna come, Gyu," Minghao announced through his strained voice. His eyes were shut tight in concentration. "S-stop it!" He tightened his grip around his pillow, trying hard not to release. But Mingyu kept going, kept eating him out, kept stroking his cock, and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

With a loud cry mixed with a whine, Minghao came onto the pillow, on Mingyu's hand, and even a little on the latter's lap. He buried his face into his pillow, weakly rolling his hips in Mingyu's hand as he came down from his high. Mingyu lifted his legs off his shoulders, and when Minghao turned his head to look at his boyfriend, he was licking off the come in his hand. God, that was hot too.

"Gyu, what about you?" Minghao asked, collapsing onto his side in exhaustion. He splayed his limbs out, pulling the panties and shorts back up to tuck himself in, his chest still bare. A finger looped around his choker, pulling him up.

"I'm still waiting on that blow job," Mingyu smirked condescendingly.

"Sure thing, babe," Minghao breathlessly laughed, hand running back down to grope his boyfriend's crotch. He slid off the bed, getting on his knees. Mingyu looked down at him, puzzled.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to do it on the bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I like looking up at you like this," Minghao innocently fluttered his eyelashes up at Mingyu, who groaned at his words

"Jesus, I love you so much."

Minghao grinned before fumbling with the button of his boyfriend's jeans. "You better," he scoffed, unzipping Mingyu's pants. He quickly pulled down Mingyu's boxers, eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend's cock, already fully erect with a bead of precome forming at the tip.

"Do I make you that hard?" Minghao raised his eyebrow, stroking the shaft and licking the precome off the tip. Mingyu is unable to respond as his boyfriend swirled his tongue around the head before sucking at it. Mingyu's low groans filled his ears and encouraged him.

"Hao..." He moaned, running his fingers through Minghao's hair. The younger went further down, taking a quick peak at Mingyu's face. His eyes are closed tight, mouth open in pleasure, moaning out Minghao's name in a low, hoarse voice. The latter can't help but feel turned on.

Bobbing his head up and down, Minghao reached into his shorts, feeling himself through the panties. He pulls his dick out and stroked it to full hardness, taking another glance up at Mingyu. They stare back at each other with lustful, hazy eyes. Mingyu caressed Minghao's cheek with his thumb and brushed the hair out of his eyes, slowly rolling his hips. The younger moaned as he stroked himself, the vibrations sending pleasure up Mingyu's spine. The taller bucked his hips, knowing Minghao would be able to take it.

Minghao licked from up from the base to suck on the tip, making sure to seductively stare back into Mingyu's eyes. He deep throated his boyfriend, going down until it hit the back of his throat. Mingyu groaned, gripping a tuft of hair. He and Minghao make brief eye contact, and Mingyu got the confirmation he needed. The younger gave him all the power over him, hollowing his cheeks and slacking his jaw for Mingyu to fuck his face. While he did that, Minghao focused on finishing himself off.

Mingyu thrusted his hips into Minghao's mouth, pleasured groans building up in his chest and resonating there. When he felt his boyfriend moan around him, he began to let out those built up sounds.

"Oh my god, Hao," he moaned, thrusts starting to pick up the pace. Minghao's strokes start to pick up the pace as well, moaning to the face fucking he's being treated to more than his hand around his cock. He rubbed the precome in his fingers, creating less friction in his strokes. His moans become more frantic after each thrust into his mouth, pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm close," Mingyu announced, breathing heavily. Minghao moaned against him to let him know that he was the same, the other grunting in either acknowledgement or in pleasure. The low groans escalate in intensity, echoing in Minghao's ears. It's so hot — Mingyu fucking his face, moaning his name, his fingers in his hair. Minghao's strokes become impossibly faster, bucking his hips into his hand, moans muffled by Mingyu's cock.

Suddenly he's pulled off of Mingyu, and he opened his eyes in surprise. He looks up at Mingyu's hooded eyes, full of lust and desire, and he was pushed over the edge . He whined, high pitched, releasing onto his hand. Mingyu gripped his cock, hastily stroking it until he came with a loud groan that echoed witching the room. White, hot strings shot out and onto his boyfriend's face, painting him like the piece of art he's always thought he was. Minghao whimpered, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue to catch whatever come he can.

Mingyu's breaths were heavy and so were his eyelids. In fact, his whole body was starting to feel heavy and groggy from the exhaustion beginning to flood him. But he still managed a grunt when he saw Minghao's fucked-out gaze looking up at him, face covered in his come, eyes dilated and tired. Mingyu pulled him up by the choker, kissing him sweetly, despite the slight saltiness on his lips. Minghao sighed happily against his lips, leaning into the taller from being so exhausted.

"I'm so tired," Minghao yawned, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. The latter took his come-covered hand, bringing it up to lick the come away. The younger groaned. "Stop that~," but he doesn't stop Mingyu from cleaning his hand off.

"We should go get cleaned up," Mingyu suggested when he was done. Minghao wholeheartedly agreed that, yes, they should clean up, but honestly, he can't walk and he wasn't even fucked.

"I'm tired," he complained into Mingyu's shoulder. The latter sighed, standing up from the bed, holding Minghao close so he doesn't fall. He picked up the younger with ease, walking all the way to the bathroom.

"We'll just take a quick shower, 'kay?" Mingyu laid Minghao against the sink cabinet and on the floor while he warmed the water.

"Okay, but no shower sex," Minghao tiredly requested. Mingyu pouted, and Minghao pouted back. There was no questioning who won the pout battle — Minghao always wins — so Mingyu sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine," he whined, still pouting as he took his clothes off. With the help of Mingyu, Minghao was able to take off his shorts and lace ensemble, the both of them entering the warm shower together.

The moment the steam surrounded them and Mingyu wrapped his arms around his hips, Minghao knew that his request from earlier was not going to be fulfilled. He should've known, really, but he's sure as hell not complaining.

Once he was out of the bathroom, Minghao almost missed the bed when he collapsed onto it, too exhausted to even stand, let alone walk properly — his legs were ready to give out after the shower sex. Mingyu joined him in the bed, laughing at his human starfish for a boyfriend. He pulled Minghao into his arms, lying down with his back pressed up against his, spooning each other.

"I love you," Mingyu whispered sincerely into Minghao's shoulder, reaching behind him for the lamp, turning the light off. The younger turned around in his arms, kissing Mingyu on the lips

"Love you too." Minghao whispered back, leaning into his boyfriend's body and resting his head into his chest. Mingyu kissed the top of his head, holding him close as he closed his eyes.

"Night."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pplz!!!! I think I need more constructive criticism down in the comments because it really does help me improve from a terrible writer to a somewhat decent one!!
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to congratulate you for making it through this fic lol. This is actually my first Gyuhao fic, starting off strong with the smut.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and especially constructive criticism are highly appreciated, whatever you do is perfectly fine, but they all help a lot :)
> 
> Thanxx you so much for reading ^^


End file.
